About a girl
by writersblock23
Summary: The much anticipated sequel to smells like teen spirit in which Violet and Tate are raising their baby, trying to keep everything from both inside and outside the house from taking their baby. Read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Okay guys this is the sequel to smells like teen spirit that people have asked for and demand so enjoy.

Violet looked down at her perfect little Lily as she tried to keep her quiet. Marcie was trying to sell this house of horrors once again, and sadly Lily was normal so she couldn't just disappear from sight like everyone else so Violet had to try and keep her silent. Tate was down in the kitchen, slowly stealing cookies for Lily. Since they couldn't leave the house they had to take whatever they could from Marcie or those visiting the house. Lily needed to eat; mostly she had cookies, mints, lollies or the rare piece of fruit someone was carrying in their purse. Violet didn't like it but what choice did they have. Tate returned shortly after everyone had left the house and Marcie had locked everything up, not that it stopped the permanent residents. "So what did you score?"

"I've got half a plate of chocolate chip, a few grapes some kid in his bag, twelve different types of tic-tac and some gum."

"Is this really all they had on them?"

"Yeah business is slowing down for this house."

"She can't survive like this Tate she needs proper food, we can't wait until Halloween."

"What do you want me to do Violet?" Tate yelled.

"I don't know, and keep your voice down you know Lily hates it."

"I'm sorry; you think this isn't killing me too." Tate stroked Lily's cheek while he spoke looking down at her little smile. Lily's softly closed as she drifted off to sleep in Violet's arms.

Violet looked down and checked that their daughter was asleep before she started talking. "You know there's one option we haven't explored." Violet said pouting at Tate.

"No I'm not going to resort to that low." He said as they tucked Lily into her own little bed they'd managed to scrounge from around the house.

"Come on you know she'll agree." Violet said taking his hands in hers.

"I can't do it Vi, I'm not going to go and beg her, that's just what she wants."

"Even, if it means our little girl starves to death in this house and has to live out the rest of eternity stuck like us."

"Fine I'll do it but only for Lily, that kid better be good to us when we're old."

"That's my man and if you talk to that cocksucker, then I'll do some very naughty things for you during her next nap." Violet said swaying them slightly as she kissed Tate.

"If I run we could them during this nap." He smiled against her lips before disappearing; Violet spied him out the window.

Tate pushed himself right against the fence as he tried to get her attention. Constance hadn't spoken to him since she found out that one of Mrs Harmon's babies was his and then she taken the kid away and killed Dr Harmon. Tate didn't want to tell her why they needed food if she found out Lily was real she'd probably take her away. Tate had never held his son or even been in the same room as him and Tate hated her for taking him, he didn't know if it was possible to hate someone as much as he'd hate Constance if she ever touched his little Lily. Tate didn't have to stand there long before Constance came around the corner to see, he'd never been able to hide from her in the house she always seemed to find him even when he was hiding.

"Tate what can I do for you my sweet child?" She said in her Virginian twang.

"I need some food." He stated matter-of-factly as he stared at his evil mother he hated her so much, she drove his father away and had his brother killed, she couldn't even keep Addie safe.

"Tate you're dead, you don't need food." She looked sad as if saying the words made it truer or something. "Now I'm sorry but I've really got to go." She looked sad as she turned back towards the house.

Tate was heartbroken as he realised that Lily needed him and he was failing her, he pulled out the big guns as she started to climb the stairs back inside. "Why you still got my son locked up in there. I've never even seen him."

Constance turned around to look at her son, almost in tears as he talked of the child he'd conceived but never held. She didn't care under what circumstances the child came to life but he was the boy's father. "You really want this don't you, alright come Halloween you can visit here and see your son."

"No Constance I need him sooner than that, how about the two of you come over to the house tomorrow and we'll have a panic." Tate put on a fake smile, as if he was actually looking forward to this encounter.

"But what about that woman?" She looked hesitant.

"Vivian has her other baby she won't even care and I'll protect both of you from anything or anyone else."

"Alright, we'll be there tomorrow."

Tate smiled as Constance walked back into her house before vanishing back to their room and hugging Violet. "She'll be here tomorrow with more food than Lily can possibly eat."

"Does she know?"

"No as far as she knows I've been overcome with fatherly love for my other child."


	2. Why does a plan never come together?

The Harmon family stood around the living room, they still held hostility towards Tate but Lily had smoothed most of it over. Tate stood in front of the fire place while Violet bounced Lily on her knees and playing with her little brother, Ben, Vivian and Moira all stood listening to Tate. "Now tomorrow when Constance comes over she'll be bringing Michael and food, for Lily's sake I'll be enjoying lunch with the cocksucker and demon spawn."

"Tate language, while their up. I don't want Lily's first word to be your favourite to describe your mother, regardless of how accurate it is." Violet snapped at him.

"Fine my mother and the demon spawn, in this time I will play the perfect son and lead them to this room where we will set up and play happy family for ten minutes or so, before cue Moira you come in and have one of the catty exchanges that you and my mother are used to. While this is going on Vivian will sneak in and try to 'abduct' Michael. I'll make some commotion, before Ben appears backing Vivian up, then you'll pretend to send me away before grabbing Michael and making your way to the kitchen. While you both have Constance distracted Moira, Violet and I will hopefully have secured enough food to last until Halloween, effectively making it unneeded to ever involve my mother again. After that point I will rush in the hero sending Mrs and Mr Harmon away before ushering my mother and Michael off of the property, for their own safety. Before doing a theatrical interpretation of a lonely boy lost his mother and only child. Any questions?" Tate looked around the room. "No, all good then."

The next day everyone was in position, Violet was up stairs ready to swoop in when the time came, Tate was in the living room ready, Moira was just out in the kitchen and the Harmon's were hiding in the shadows ready to strike. The doorbell rang and Tate was at the door in seconds opening it, there stood Constance in her usual demeanour a timid toddler standing at her side clutching the edges of her skirt. Tate squatted down so he was at eye level with the small boy. "Hi, I'm Tate." He introduced himself in that friendly voice everyone uses with kids, his hand outstretched, suddenly Michael took his hand and bit it. "You little fuc..." Tate paused. "Fun little ray of sunshine you." He said thinking of the first kiddie thing he could.

"I'm sorry but he does that sometimes around new people. May we come in?"

"Yes of course." Tate led them into the living room and helped set out everything, his eyes almost popping out of his head when he saw the spread Lily would be more then set until Halloween, it was nearly two months away. "So Tate I think the two of you should be formally introduced, this is Michael my grandson and your son." She said gesturing to the little monster next to her, he didn't resemble Tate much he had his hair but not much else, it was weird to think that he was both Violet's and Lily's brother, he wasn't like Lily she was sweet, there was just something off about this one he could feel it.

Moira entered as planned. "You bitch!" She accused Constance.

"What did I do?"

"You know what you did, you're reason I'm stuck in this house. You could never face the fact that you were second to me, that you're precious Hugo would rather fuck me then his stupid wife. That he loved me; it made you so jealous, that you shot me."

"He never loved you, you were a stupid whore." She looked down at Michael his eyes watching them eagerly. "Maybe we should have this conversation somewhere else, away from the child." Moira nodded and started towards the kitchen. "Michael, you stay here and play with Tate, okay you boys have fun, I'll be back in a second." Constance followed Moira; they could hear slight yelling from the kitchen.

Tate watched the child in front of him and the child stared right back, his eyes tracking Tate's every move like a vulture waiting for something to die. Then Vivian and Ben appeared, Tate switched to the script they had practiced. "No Vivian you can't have him he's not yours."

"I died for that child, he's mine." Vivian picked Michael up, who began to cry.

"Mr Harmon talk to her." Tate pleaded.

"No Tate." Ben stepped forward, fist at the ready, just as Constance burst in.

"No!" She screamed.

Suddenly Vivian burst into action, "Croatoan!" She screamed as Tate vanished from Constance's sight. Vivian and Ben made their way outside.

Tate reappeared as Violet came down the stairs carrying their beautiful daughter, they picked up and carried everything that was good and preservable. Soon everything was cleared and hidden. Tate placed a light kiss on Violet's lips before saying. "It's show time." Tate headed outside while Violet went up the stairs.

Tate burst out into the yard to find an angry Constance yelling at the Harmon's to give her back her grandson. "That's it, give Michael back." Tate commanded.

"Why should we?" Vivian screamed back at him.

"Because, CROATOAN!" He yelled, suddenly the Harmon's disappeared from sight. Tate picked up Constance and tried to usher back through the house.

Violet was waiting up the stairs when suddenly Nora appeared behind her, "That's a pretty baby you've got there, I always wanted a girl." She said half deranged as she lunged at Violet. Violet ran down the stairs before yelling. "Go away!" Nora disappeared; she thought she was safe until she saw Constance's blue eyes wide and staring at the baby in her arms.


	3. Monsters outside the house

Constance's eyes were bugging out of her head at the sight in front of her Violet was clutching a little girl to her side, she had beautiful blonde curls cascading down her shoulders, they looked just like Tate's, but she had Violet's eyes in her young little face. "Who's this?" Constance asked in awe as watched Violet pulling the child to her.

"This is Lily; she was a child here once. I decided to take her in." Violet lied hoping beyond all hope that Constance wouldn't look at her obvious similarities to both Tate and Violet.

"May I hold her?" Constance stepped forward arms outstretched.

Violet snapped. "No she's mine you can't have her." Pulling Lily in protecting her with her own body. Tate stepped in front of Violet not willing to have Constance within arm's reach of his daughter. He loved her and wouldn't let anything happen.

"I think it's time you leave." Tate said unemotionally, they had wanted to avoid this at all costs, his mother wasn't going to let this go.

"So she'd my granddaughter, when did you plan on telling me Tate that you'd had a child with the daughter as well."

"Never." Tate replied flatly.

"But she's so beautiful, she has your curls. They do look so much better on a girl and she has her mother's eyes, very pretty. I must say for a tramp like yourself you do have some rather fine features."

"Get out now before I throw you and your grandson out." Violet practically spat at them. Tate could she Violet's hands shake with terror under Lily.

"Well I can see that I'm clearly not wanted here, so I'll guess we'll be off then. Michael come." She said calmly her eyes not leaving Lily.

After Constance had shut the door firmly behind her, Violet ran up the stairs to her room, she threw the dresser in front of the door and was halfway across the room pushing the door when Tate began banging on the door. "Violet let me in!" He yelled through the door. Violet moved the dresser away from the door leaving only just enough room for Tate to squeeze through. "Isn't barricading the door a bit of an overreaction?"

"No that woman is crazy and sick and and and…" Violet began to hyperventilate. "I thought we could hide out in here, you could go and get food, we'll have at least someone on watch at all times and a system of complex knocks so only you, my parents and Moira can get in and then Lily will be safe from that she-devil." Violet said as she buzzed around readying the room.

"And what are you going to do?" Tate asked hesitantly looking into Violet's half crazed eyes.

"I'm going to board up the window and keep Lily in arms reach at all times. Our baby's going to be fine; she won't be alone for a second."

Tate picked up Lily. "I won't let her hurt you, or Lily, okay." He handed Lily over to Violet.

"You don't understand that bitch will take Lily. I can't live without my baby Tate, I just can't do it." Violet cried.

"It's okay, that cocksucker won't ever be in the same room as Lily again, we've got the food and come Halloween we'll have stocked up on enough that we won't need her again, okay."

"But what if she sneaks in, in the middle of the night like a ninja or something and takes Lily."

"Are you sure you're feeling okay." Tate said placing his hand on her forehead. "This is the Virginian bell, where talking about, not some highly trained government agent, she won't touch Lily, between you, me, your parents and Moira all looking out for her she'll be fine." He kissed Violet's forehead.


End file.
